This invention relates to fireplace log guard.
While various log retaining devices associated with fireplaces have heretofore been proposed, such as those of U.S. Patents to Stephenson U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,591, Waggoner U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,894, Egli U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,729, and Cranberg 4,069,808, none thereof includes a vertically adjustable front mounted guard which retains logs thereon when in elevated operable position and enables cleaning of the grate and positioning of logs thereon when lowered.